


Whack a Jack day

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [8]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: Miko was waiting for Jack with Raf and she was royally pissed, it seemed that this was not her day. When Bulkhead picked her up in the morning he had refused to tell anything about what Jack did in the base after she had to leave with Raf. Also she felt that it was that time of the month and her period were starting. She felt like she would bite someone's head off just for fun of it.





	Whack a Jack day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**Whack a Jack day**

Miko was waiting for Jack with Raf and she was royally pissed, it seemed that this was not her day. When Bulkhead picked her up in the morning he had refused to tell anything about what Jack did in the base after she had to leave with Raf. Also she felt that it was that time of the month and her period were starting. She felt like she would bite someone's head off just for fun of it.

"Um, maybe he got sick and was forced to stay in the base with Arcee?" tried Raf.

She cried out "Was forced?, why was he not forced stay with me?".

Raf looked at her and said " You're not his motorcycle, you know that he ended up marring Arcee because Bots misunderstood motorcycle owner's certification to marriage certification."

"That mistake should have been corrected." she said.

Miko was thinking that it was so unfair that Arcee had started monopolize Jack's time Even when they had the possibility to play games Arcee made sure that Raf was sitting between her and Jack. She had so few opportunities to get close Jack and touch him, it was either Arcee or Bulkhead that tried to keep them separated.

"You know it's impossible to separate them now, they are sparkmates and you know what that means for Cybertronians?" asked Raf.

"Well, it means that they are married of course, I know that" she said a gave a Raf a stare.

"Yes it means that, but it is more than that. Bee told me that they are now connected from soul level, so if you do something to Jack you do same for Arcee and her twin sister." Raf tried to explain.

Miko felt herself angry, why Raf had to mention Arcee's sister? It was bad enough that Jack slept with Arcee, but if other sister gets here she would also be around Jack all the time and it would be impossible to get close to him after that.

They heard motorcycle sound and she said with sarcastic tone "There comes our love-bot".

Miko saw how Jack arrived with Arcee and when they stopped and Jack got off from Arcee, she saw Jack's new colorful shirt under his biker jacked she smirked. Suddenly she noticed pink socks and pink belt and she started to laugh.

"Jack you look like a KO Burgers clown! Are some kids having a birthday party and are you playing a clown for them?" she said and continued laughing.

"You look good" said Raf.

"Thanks Raf, at least someone tries to understood" she heard Jack say.

Arcee said in quite tone "I will be waiting here if that's ok for you."

"No, go to base and see if they need your help with the mission, just try to come pick me up when school ends." Jack said to Arcee.

"Yes honey!" Said Arcee.

Miko saw how Arcee manifested sexy looking Sadie hologram and waved to Jack before she started off. Miko felt so jealous to Arcee and her hologram, why did she have to look so good and why did she have to have Jack?

Miko looked to Jack and said "Seriously Dude, you're getting in trouble today, Vince and his baka-monkeys will be on you when they see your new look, why did you dress like that?" She did not want to see Jack hurt.

Jack let deep sigh and said "It was Arcee's idea to have some new colorful mechly clothes. Anyway lest go, class is already starting."

While they hurried into the classroom, Miko noticed how other students were staring Jack. She had noticed that after Arcee posted her marriage message to the school message board all girls were looking Jack differently. One reason was that they have seen Sadie picking Jack up from the school and rumors were that Sadie was a super model that fell in love with a guy working in the burger place. Of course that made Jack's value as man go sky high and that irritated her more than it should have.

"Jack you baka" she muttered to herself.

* * *

In the classroom Jack looked from the window and saw again some movement in the old warehouse near the school. He had previously noticed same movement, but that time he had discarded it as a flash of light. Now it had repeated and he was starting to get a feeling like he was watched from there.

His thought was interrupted by a sharp kick that hit back of his chair and he knows that it was Vince. After Arcee had posted her little note to the school message board, Vince had increased his bully activities towards Jack. That bully had even changed places so that he could kick Jack's chair whenever he felt it. Jack too deep breath and tried to calm down.

He heard how Vince whispered in his back "Hey pink-boy you want your ass whooped?"

He decided to ignore Vince, it would not be a good thing to end up in a fight with him. He feared what Arcee would do if he got beaten up by Vince, she had promised to kill those that messed with him and he knows his partner is not a femme of empty words.

* * *

Miko saw how Vince kept kicking Jack and she marveled how Jack keeps his cool look on his face. How did he do that, he has to have nerves of steel thought Miko and continued to stare Jack.

"Miss Nakadai, what is so interesting in Mr. Darby" asked their mathematics teacher.

"Oh! Not much, I just wonder how can he study while Mr. Garrot Head there keeps kicking his chair" she said and earned angry look from Vince.

"Mr. Williams please move to the front of the class" said the teacher.

Miko saw how Vince moved and while he moved he made cutting gesture with his finger and his neck towards her. She noticed that Jack had seen that gesture too and how Jack's eyes were looking cold as death, but that disappeared when their eyes met and Jack gave a warm smile that made Miko blush a little.

When class was about to end Principal Skinner game into the classroom and demanded their attention. "I have bad news, your next two classes are canceled because we are having an emergency meeting with your teachers. As there is so nice day I recommend that you go outside to the school yard and be back in the classroom after the lunch break." Everyone started to leave and happy chatter filled the classroom.

In the hallway they met Raf and they started to go outside to the school yard where they had a special quiet spot. Next to toilets Raf stopped and said " I need to go to the toilet, can you wait for me here?"

"Sure go ahead" she said and used the change to look at Jack.

For her eyes Jack was a handsome young man, he had strong dark hair and strong nose features and beautiful blue eyes that were like a window to his warm and caring soul. She started to blush when she looked him.

Suddenly she heard a sound or Vince talking and slight panic hit her, she decided to hide with the Jack.

"Jack we need to hide Vince and his baka-monkeys are coming" she whispered to Jack and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the toilet.

"But this toilet is for girls" she heard Jack protested.

They got in and hide into the nearest free toilet booth. It was quite tramped and she pushed Jack to sit on the toiled seat and she sat on his laps with legs spread and facing him. She tried to listen sounds, but only thing she heard was the girls in the other booths

Suddenly she noticed the situation, she was sitting on jacks laps and she was technically offering herself to Jack. She swore her condition as this would have been too good opportunity to do something with Jack, but it was the wrong time of the month. Still she decided to enjoy, she pressed herself closer to Jack's chest and she felt his warm rapid breathing. She was so jealous to Arcee that that baka-bot got all this for herself.

They heard two girls go out from booths and started to wash their hands and chat in same time.

"Have you noticed Jack's new clothes?"

"Yeah, that's kind of bold from him to change his style like that."

"Sierra is quite pissed that he got married to that Sadie."

"That Sadie's message was so cool."

"Do you think she is too possessive?"

"With a handsome dude like that, you need to possessive or someone will lure him from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed how that Japanese girl is constantly attached to Jack?"

"Yeah, I bet he is banging her too. She behaves like she is his personal love-doll."

Girls walked to door giggling.

Miko was all red from face, she looked Jack and he was all red too and looked like he was about to faint from the fatigue. Miko decided to tease Jack a bit more.

"Do you like your personal love-doll?" she asked with her best seductive voice and kept her mouth near his neck so that he would feel her breathing. She used the opportunity and kissed softly Jack's neck.

Jack panicked and pushed toilet booth door open and tried to remove her from his laps, but she decided to hold on tight just to tease him more.

Suddenly they heard Sierra's voice "JACK! MIKO? What are you doing in here... OMG! You're doing IT in here!" she yelled and run out of the toilet.

"OMG! Miko! You did not notice that Sierra was also in here." said Jack with face all red. "Now she will tell everyone that we were doing IT in the girls toilet".

She smirked and said "She must have been quiet and listen those girls like we did."

They got out of the toiled and Raf was nowhere to be seen, Jack quickly checked men's toilet too and he was not in there. They decided to check personal spot that they had in the school yard and see if Raf went there to look for them.

* * *

In the yard Raf was sitting in the corner of the yard at the small bench, this was quiet place and no one came here because trees rumored to have some bee nests.

He was working with his laptop when suddenly shadow cast over him.

"Well, well what we have here a nerd boy," he heard Vince to say and Vince's goons Bill and Daren were laughing.

"Where is Jack and his Japanese love-doll?" Vince asked and took Raf's laptop.

"I don't know, maybe they are seeing teacher," he tried to explain.

Suddenly Vince punched him to the shoulder and said "Don't play with me you midget!" his shoulder was hurting a lot and he tried to stand up to leave.

"You stay here, maybe we use you to give a message to Darby" said Vince and was getting ready to punch him again.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing Vince? Stop that!" Jack yelled and run between him and Vince. He saw how Vince tossed his laptop to the ground and crabbed hold on Jack's shirt.

"Raf get your things and go to Miko NOW!" He heard Jack command and he started to move like automation, picking his laptop and running behind Miko.

Jack was furious, why did Vince have to always pick on weaker ones? He was lucky that he got in time to stop Vince before he had a change to hurt Raf too much. He tried to get rid of Vince's grip, but suddenly he was grabbed from both hands by Vince's goons and they held him still.

Vince let go and looked him "Now Darby, we get to settle a little score, you're getting my nerves constantly and you need to know your place."

"Let him GO!" yelled Miko and tried to same time keep safe distance and shield Raf.

"When we get our score done with Jack maybe we do you in here at front of him, I like when girls scream under me." said Vince and looked Miko with lust in his eyes.

Jack tried to get free, but suddenly he was punched to the stomach by Vince and then he started to hit him in different places several times. Jack felt how his lips got broken and blood started to taste in his mouth. Two of hits hurt his head and he started to see stars. Hits just kept coming and he heard how Miko screamed and hurried Raf to get some help. He started to passed out.

* * *

In the dark warehouse Airachnid was watching what happened in the yard. She was furious to those bullies, how dare they ruin her Jack's face like that, now it was all bruised and it would take several weeks to heal back to its beautiful hansom form that was her Jack. Her plans had to be delayed again because of those annoying humans.

She continued to look what happened in the yard and noticed that beating was getting worse now. She had to admit that Jack took his beating like a true mech, as he did not let out any sound even when bully kicked between his legs. She saw how her Jack fell limp and how bullies dropped him down to the ground. She noticed that she was clenching her dental so hard that it started to hurt.

It seemed that show was over as one of human teachers run in and bullies started to leave like nothing had happened.

Her comm activated, it was Megatron "AIRACHNID! We need you here, Optimus and his team are causing serious damage and Knockout just lost his optics to Arcee".

"What did Arcee do?" she dared to ask.

"She just got in fight with Knockout, it seems that he said something to her about human pet as suddenly that two wheeler got all angry and kicked him down and dig his optics out from the sockets. Knockout was lucky that Optimus was there and stopped Arcee from killing him." Explained annoyed Megatron.

"I'll be right there, I have to see this" she said and hurried to her tunnel, there was nothing to see or do in here anyway.

* * *

In the yard Miko tried to hold Jack's head while they waited ambulance to arrive.

"How can this happen in the school?" she asked from teacher.

I can't say anything as I didn't see what happened, I only saw Mr. Darby on the ground" said teacher and tried to look other direction.

"What!, Is Vince untouchable in here?" Miko asked all huffy.

"Well, his dad is in the city council and he owns one of the largest factories in here and his mother is sitting in the school board, so you can do your math from that" explained teacher and looked ashamed

Ambulance arrived and medics quickly placed Jack to the stretcher and carried him into the car. After while ambulance left to the direction of hospital, Miko was relieved that Jack was now getting proper medical attention.

Miko was quickly dialing Optimus number, she needed to be strong as Jack was not here and she needed to explain Optimus what happened. Maybe Optimus could keep Arcee locked in the base for while. She had a bad feeling what could happen if Arcee gets out before Jack gets back from hospital.

Raf was standing next to her and quoted in latin "Alea iacta est!"*

"Well said" she answered with an evil smile.


End file.
